Like Father, Like Son
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Fathers Day One Shot. Tony/Gibbs Father/Son...of course!


"What'd you get for your dad Tony?" McGee reached for his jacket as he headed towards the elevator and watched Tony look up at him confused. "You know, for Father's day…?"

"That's today…uh…guess I'll shoot him a card in the mail tomorrow."

Tim tried to resist rolling his eyes and nodded. "Gotchya. Well, see you in the morning."

"Night Probie…" he waved as he left and looked up to see Gibbs standing over his desk.

"You're behind on your reports DiNozzo. Don't make me ask you again." He set the paper work in front of him and slipped on his coat. "Have them for me first thing tomorrow or don't bother coming in…"

Tony nodded in understand and shot him a smile. "Will do boss." He flipped open the first folder and took in a deep breath. This was gonna be a long night.

Two hours and two coffee cups later he was able to sign off on the last report. He paced over to Gibbs desk and set them down in accomplishment. He decided his next stop would be the pharmacy on the corner. There had to be a few Father's day cards left for those last minute shopper like him. When he arrived there were still a decent amount on the shelves and one other man around his age who was browsing.

"Better late than not at all?" Tony offered to the stranger and noticed the look of frustration on his face.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Guess, it's better to have a lousy dad than not have one at all."

Tony tried to be sympathetic. "Yeah. Guess so."

The man gestured towards the array of cards. "Just cant find one that's right…someone should make a card that says…thanks for nothing."

Tony almost nodded in agreement. "Gee, sounds like you had it rough."

He managed a smile. "Could've been worse."

"Always could be." Tony agreed and sifted through the cards. He found he was having the same problem as his new friend. He finally decided on a blank one and figured he'd write his own personal note. After seemingly making up his mind, Tony looked back at the stranger a final time. "Hope you find one that fits."

"Even if I don't, I can always get a blank one…sometimes the fantasy world these card makers live in, just doesn't cut it."

Tony gazed down at his blank card and reached for another.

"You have two dads eh?"

Tony sent a smile his way before turning to leave. "Something like that."

He reached his car and pulled out a pen to start writing. When he was done he felt a sense of accomplishment wash over him for the second time that night. He slipped the keys in the ignition and was on his way. When he arrived at his destination; he wasn't sure what to expect. He let himself in, like he always did and it wasn't long before he figured out where the lone occupant of the home could be. He heard what sounded like piano notes coming from the basement and slowly made his descent in that direction. He saw Gibbs head snap up from the picture frame in his hand and stand up.

"What the hell are you doing here DiNozzo?" He reached for the tape player and stopped it.

"I uh, I got something for you."

"If you came here in the middle of the night to give me those reports, than you're crazier than I give you credit for."

Tony had to smile. "No boss, I got you…" But in mid sentence he suddenly realized it was a stupid idea in the first place. He couldn't actually think Gibbs would take him seriously. "Never mind, it can wait till tomorrow."

Gibbs slammed down his glass full of Jack and waved him down the rest of the steps. "Got me what?"

"Uh, it's nothing. Really. I should go. Sorry to bother you…"

"Tony!" Gibbs tried not to yell; but that never worked. "Got me what?"

He shuffled his feet for a few seconds before tarrying down the stairs and reaching into his pocket. He handed him the card without explaination and turned around. "See you in the morning…"

Gibbs took the envelope and opened it as Tony made his way back up the steps. He stared at the picture on the front of a boat similar to his saling into a bright sunset. Before opening it he looked up to see Tony was gone. He took two stairs at a time to stop his Agent from leaving and was able to reach him at the front door. "Tony…"

He turned around and braced himself for the inevitable head slap. "Yeah boss?"

"Why?"

Tony knew what he was referring to and simply shrugged. "Well you know, it's Father's day and all…and since well, you don't have a real family, and I don't have a real dad…I wanted to, I don't know. I thought it might make you feel better."

"Better?"

He gestured towards the basement. "This holiday…thought it might bring back some memories…" He head slapped himself in his mind. "Stupid of me to think a card could help boss. I'm so—"

Gibbs put up his finger. "Don't you say it." He flipped open the card and after finishing he motioned for Tony to follow him. "Want to hear something DiNozzo?"

He nodded his head up and down slowly and followed Gibbs back down into the basement. As Gibbs rewound the tape, Tony wasn't all too sure what to expect.

As he listened to the sound of the piano and the voice of Gibbs daughter; he thought he might burst into tears right then and there. "That was beautiful boss…really."

Gibbs nodded as he pulled out a glass and handed it to Tony. He poured some whiskey in to the brim and held it up. "To family."

Tony clinked his glass and nodded. "To family boss."

After Gibbs settled Tony onto the couch in his living room; he headed back down stairs. He slipped the card out of his pocket and pinned it up beside the picture frame of the family he once had. He slipped the tape player back into it's rightful place and switched off the lights. Leaving only the moonlight from the window to reflect off the card…

_Boss-_

_I'm sure as you read this; you've either just head slapped me or are in the process of carrying it out. I know you don't like presents, or recognition or any of that kind of thing, but for some reason I needed to write this. So bear with me…__You may not know this; but I envy you boss. Hard to believe you don't know it; considering you know everything…but really I do. I envy your loyalty, your knowledge and most of all, your strength. And if I could one day achieve even one of those characteristics to the level you have; I would be a happy man. __I know I aggravate you sometimes…okay a lot. But I mean well. I do. I look up to you the way I only wished I could look up to my own Father. They say, every boy wants to become his Dad in some way, shape or form…and if that's the definition of a father/son relationship. Then that's what we have boss. __And if I become even half the man that you are some day; then all the yelling, corrections and head slaps would be more than worth it. _

_Guess what I'm trying to say is…I love you boss. _

_Happy Fathers Day. _

_Your 'special' son,_

_-Anthony DiNozzo Jr. _


End file.
